De Tom Jedusor à Lord Voldemort
by Zillah666
Summary: Comment se sont déroulés les années d'études du brillant Tom Jedusor ? Comment a til séduit autant de monde ? Comment sa dernière face d'humanité à telle été détruite ? éléments du 6
1. chapitre 1

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic contient des éléments du Tome 6, j'attends vos avis sur ce premier chapitre, les longueurs de chapitre varieront selon mon inspiration et ce que j'ai à dire. Voilà merci à tous et bonne lecture!

_

* * *

Présentation du protagoniste :_

Le teint pâle, de grands yeux d'un bleu de nuit sans lune, une bouche joliment dessinée, des cheveux d'un brun si foncé qu'ils en paraissaient noirs, coiffé avec une invariable élégance, il semblait sculpté par les anges. Toujours confiant, conscient de sa supériorité sur le monde. Parmi les élèves, il ne semblait avoir aucun égal, il était cependant toujours poli avec les professeurs, qui l'adoraient, principalement Slughborn. Les filles se pâmaient devant lui, espérant attirer son regard et voir un sourire franc étirer ses lèvres. Les garçons quant à eux le respectaient, le craignaient, chacun espérait faire partie de sa cour, pour avoir de l'influence au sein de l'école. Jamais personne ne s'opposait à sa volonté, il était le préfet le plus respecté, il suffisait d'un regard, pour que querelle ou enfantillage cesse, même les fantômes semblaient le craindre. Il paraissait sans cesse occupé à réfléchir. Dans son cœur de glace aucune émotion à par la profonde indifférence ne semblait déformer son visage impassible. Il avait une démarche gracieuse. Il ressemblait beaucoup à un aristocrate, pourtant personne dans le collège n'ignorait qu'il était orphelin.

Son nom était Tom Jedusor, et il le détestait !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

Le jeune homme au sombre destin, se tenait assis sur un bureau dans une salle de classe vide, contemplant avec satisfaction la bague qu'il venait de dérober à son oncle, qu'il avait sans aucun scrupule fait accuser d'un triple meurtre de sang-de-bourbe. Sa soif de vengeance envers cette famille impure qui l'avait rejeté, était légèrement apaisée. Il la passa à son doigt avec autant de cérémonie que si cela avait été le jour de son mariage, et se sentit investi d'une force nouvelle. La bague déjà informe, semblait encore plus grossière sur ses grandes et fines mainsSes pupilles prirent alors une teinte sang qui disparut aussitôt. Il devait maintenant se rendre au club de Slug. Il soupira et se mit en route vers le bureau du maître des potions.

Il entra en plaquant un sourire froid sur son noble visage. A peine eut-il posé un pied dans la pièce que tout le monde se tourna vers lui, interrompant toute discussion, chacun lui sourit, espérant un signe de lui. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le professeur Slughborn, dont le ventre le précédait, et s'avançant à grands pas vers son élève favori il s'exclama :

-Ah, vous voilà enfin mon garçon, il ne manquait plus que vous !

Ses grands gestes et son visage constamment jovial laissaient le garçon en question perplexe. Tom prit un air désolé, ce professeur possédait un savoir précieux pour lui sur la défense contre les forces du mal, il pourrait lui être très utile dans un futur proche.

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, j'avais des affaires à régler.

-Ne vous excusez pas, je comprends très bien, ce sont vos devoirs de préfet.

Tom sourit, ce qui sembla enchanter l'homme.

-Tom ! appela une fille d'un coin de la pièce.

Elle était entourée d'une petite bande de filles qui gloussaient, il était exaspéré par ce genre de comportement hystérique. Il s'avança tout de même. Il regarda le blason qui ornait sa robe de sorcière, gryffondor. Il sourit amusé. Il s'immobilisa devant elle, plantant son regard dans les siens bruns, il savait que ça la déstabiliserait et éviterait ainsi de long discours. Elle rougit, pendant que ses amies l'encourageaient à parler. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que cette jeune fille se nommait Bérengère.

-Je peux t'aider en quelque chose ? demanda-t-il poliment.

-Euh… je voulais savoir si tu avais quelqu'un pour aller au bal d'halloween ?

-Non, je n'ai personne, répondit-il simplement gardant son visage impassible.

-Et tu voudrais y aller avec moi…

Sa voix était devenu étrangement aigue à la fin de sa phrase. Il la regarda, il ne pouvait décemment pas s'afficher avec une telle greluche qui plus est Gryffondor.

-Non, dit-il simplement.

Il partit, laissant la fille dépitée se faire consoler pas ses amis. Il passa le reste de la soirée assis dans un confortable fauteuil, entouré d'une partie de sa cour qui était au club, rêvassant au jour où l'on craindrait enfin son nom. Araminta Meliflua, une des rares filles de sa cour qui se montrait toujours respectueuse et non hystérique, lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Tu comptes y aller tout seul au bal, ça va faire bizarre, le vieux fou va se méfier !

-Et bien je choisirai quelqu'un parmi les filles qui m'entourent, tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?

-Oui avec Jonathon Malfoy, mais si tu veux…

-Non c'est bon, j'inviterai la préféte…

-Parkinson ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais elle est d'une laideu…

-Oui, mais elle a le sang pur, le reste m'importe peu ! s'emporta-t-il.

-Désolée de t'avoir manqué de respect, si c'est ton choix…

La soirée termina et chacun regagna son dortoir, Tom partageait le sien avec Malfoy, Xuân Nott, et Aron Lestrange. Il ne dormait jamais ou très peu, il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Araminta. Il ne pouvait pas y aller avec Parkinson, elle était beaucoup trop collante, autant son jeune frère semblait avoir de la dignité autant elle ne devait pas connaître le sens de ce mot. Demain, il choisirait quelqu'un, peut-être même quelqu'un d'une autre maison. Cela atténuerait sûrement les soupçons que le professeur Dumbledore avait sur lui…

Le lendemain on était samedi, un samedi pluvieux et gris comme Tom les aimait. Il alla dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, son statut de préfet le lui permettant, et y resta lisant des livres de magie noire, qui étaient conservés à Poudlard par mesure de sécurité. Il s'imprégnait de cette sinistre lecture, s'en abreuvant, ses yeux rougeoyant, sur le nombre de sortilèges qu'il envisageait d'utiliser, pour faire horriblement souffrir les moldus, comme lui avait souffert par leurs fautes. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il devait se trouver un pseudonyme, pour pouvoir agir dans l'ombre. Ainsi qu'un signe distinctif. Il prit quelques livre avec lui, prenant bien soin de partir discrètement pour ne pas à avoir à justifier ses emprunts. Il monta les étages et s'arrêta devant les toilettes des filles. Mimi Geignarde était là assise, son fantôme était aussi laid que lorsqu'elle était vivante. Il se rendit invisible par un sort non prononcé. Elle était un témoin, même morte elle pouvait aller raconter qu'il venait ici. Il s'avança devant le robinet ou était gravé le petit serpent, il susurra en fourchelang, le passage s'ouvrit. Mimi Geignarde occupé à pleurer sur sa mort dans une cabine :

-Qui est là ?

-Le responsable de ta mort, dit Tom.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'apparaître et avec un sort de magie noire il l'immobilisa. Et s'engouffra dans le passage. Il traversa une à une toutes les barrières jusqu'à la chambre des secrets. Son Basilic dormait, il ne pouvait pas le réveiller à nouveau Pourdlard c'était chez lui. Un jour, il y formerait des jeunes à le rejoindre dans sa cause. Il utilisait la chambre de son ancêtre, pour être tranquille, personne ne savait où elle se trouvait, il était donc certain d'être tranquille. Il traça dans l'air en lettres de feu, un geste qu'il referait en simple souvenir, Tom Elvis Jedusor, et chercha en bougeant les lettres à se forger un nom. « Je suis Voldemort ». Il sourit. Un jour les gens paniqueraient en l'entendant. Un titre aussi, pourquoi pas Lord, comme son imbécile de père. Il s'assit sur l'escalier, sortit une feuille, il y dessina un crâne le symbole de la mort, mais c'était trop commun, il fallait un signe de reconnaissance. Il l'effaça d'un coup de baguette. Et le redessina. Cette fois-ci la bouche ouverte, un serpent en sortant. Ce sera celle-là que ses fidèles porteraient ! Il s'installa à son aise pour lire le reste de l'après-midi, oubliant même qu'il devait chercher une cavalière, ces choses futiles l'ennuyaient au plus haut point, il y réfléchirait demain…


	2. chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

La monstruosité de Tom s'amplifiait d'année en année. L'an passé, il avait lâché un basilic sur une sang de bourbe. Une semaine auparavant, il avait tué de sang froid sa seule famille. Son âme aussi noire que la magie qu'il pratiquait était rongée par la haine. Son attitude de bon petit garçon innocent était inefficace contre Dumbledore, il en savait trop.

Plus tard, bien des gens nieraient, pour ceux qui savaient qui il deviendrait, l'avoir connu, admiré ou même désiré.

Il avançait dans les couloirs, de sa démarche féline, les têtes se retournaient, il en avait l'habitude et n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il cherchait l'heureuse élue qui deviendrait sa cavalière pour le bal, pas d'hystérique avait-il décidé. Soudain, assise contre un mur, il repéra une fille étrangement immobile dans cette marée humaine. Il l'accosta et fit un sourire charmeur, à elle, qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, plongée dans son roman.

-Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il poliment.

-Maylis, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son précieux ouvrage.

-Tu as quelqu'un pour aller au bal ? interrogea-t-il ne laissant rien paraître de son agacement face à l'attitude.

-Non…

Elle n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux vers l'inconnu qui lui parlait. La cascade de cheveux brun pâle empêchait de voir son visage baissé sur le bouquin.

-Voudrais-tu y aller avec moi ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton courtois espérant éveiller son attention, mais c'était peine perdue.

-Puis-je savoir qui le demande ?

Elle daignait enfin lever la tête pour détailler le jeune homme en face d'elle. Si elle le trouvait séduisant, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Ses yeux verts cerclés d'or scrutaient ceux presque noirs du futur Lord.

-Tom Jedusor…

Il s'attendait à une réaction, mais elle continua de le fixer, avant de dire simplement:

-Pourquoi pas, Tom Jedusor…

Cette réponse lui coupa le souffle. Il s'était attendu à une explosion de joie, ou du respect, mais l'indifférence, ça il ne connaissait pas.

-J'aurai une robe verte et un masque argenté, je m'accorderai à toi, ajouta-t-elle avant de se lever et de partir.

Stupéfait était un mot trop faible pour exprimer ce que Tom Jedusor ressentit à ce moment. Il la suivit du regard, elle qui traversait la foule, s'attirant les foudres de la gente féminines.

-Mr Jedusor ! interpella une voix.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son professeur de Sortilèges.

-Oui, monsieur ? demanda-t-il poliment.

-Votre devoir était d'une rare qualité, je voudrais organiser un groupe d'étude pour les élèves en difficulté, je pense que vous pourriez les faire progresser, si vous vouliez bien les aider…, expliqua-t-il.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, mentit-il, mais mes devoirs de préfets me prennent beaucoup de temps…

Il ne donnait pas dans le bénévolat, aider les élèves ne faisaient pas partie de ses priorités.

-Je comprends bien, c'est pourquoi nous avons aménagé des horaires le week-end, répliqua-t-il, une idée du professeur Dumbledore !

Ce vieux fou !Il avait trouvé une idée pour le garder à l'œil. Son être entier bouillonnait de rage mais à l'extérieur, il eut juste une expression de surprise polie.

-Je serais ravi de faire partager mes connaissances à mes condisciples, affirma-t-il.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! assura le professeur.

Il lui remit une liste à laquelle le futur mage noir fit semblant de s'intéresser. L'enseignant parti, il fourra la liste dans sa poche.

A la nuit tombée, il était assis dans la salle commune de Serpentard et consignait soigneusement dans son journal les événements de la journée ainsi que ses déocuvertes en mage noire.

-Alors vous avez trouvé votre cavalière ? interrogea Jonathon qui avait prit l'habitude de le vouvoyer.

-Oui… une Serdaigle, répondit-il évasivement, du nom de Mayliss.

-Une sang-pur ?

-Pour qui me prends-tu, j'ai sondé son âme ! s'insurgea-t-il.

Le blond recula, énerver Tom n'était bon pour personne.

-Tu ne vois pas que tu le déranges ! s'exclama Araminta.

Il se replongea dans son écriture, lorsqu'il repensa qu'il n'avait toujours pas dévoilé son pseudonyme. Il se leva et fit quelque pas, son journal toujours dans la main.

-Une réunion est prévue pour demain soir ! Prévenez les autres, je ne souffrirai aucun absent ! ordonna-t-il.

-Ce sera fait, assurèrent d'une même voix Meliflua et Malfoy.

Il partit dans son dortoir, s'allongeant dans son lit, fixant le plafond et se projetant dans le futur, dans lequel il se voyait gouvernant un monde de sang-pur, où tous et toutes le respecteraient et le craigneraient. Un jour, il en était sûr, les sorciers du monde entier auraient peur de prononcer son nom.

Le lendemain soir, tout son clan était présent dans la salle sur demande, qui leur servait de repaire. Une cinquantaine d'élèves étaient présent, pour la plupart Serpentard, mais il se détachait quelques Serdaigles, et même des Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles étant considérés comme indignes. Tous se tenaient immobiles et silencieux, attendant que leur chef parle.

-Mes chers compagnons, notre cercle s'agrandit déjà en dehors de Poudlard, des anciens élèves recrutent pour nous ! Il me fallait un pseudonyme, pour pouvoir agir dans l'ombre. Dorénavant je serai Lord Voldemort ! Et vous mes fidèles Mangemorts. Pour que nous restions en contact, chacun d'entre vous recevra une marque : la Marque des Ténèbres.

En disant cela, il fit apparaître la marque, sous les yeux admiratifs de son auditoire.

-Cette marque sera notre signature, poursuivit-il, à chaque action de purification, de destruction de cette vermine sans pouvoir qui pollue notre planète, vous ferez apparaître ce symbole. Grâce à moi, nous pourrons agir au grand jour, sans nous cacher. Nous terrer car nous sommes différents est exclu! De quel droit ces parasites devraient vivre, eux qui ne savent que polluer et créer des choses immondes! Ils me dégoûtent! Ensemble nous créerons un monde bon pour nos enfants. Cette guerre, nous la mènerons ensemble, on se battra pour nos idées, pour les défendre ! Qui est avec moi ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur démente dans les yeux.

Les mangemorts acclamèrent leur chef.

-Bien, approuva-t-il, avancez l'un après l'autre vers moi, et vous recevrez la marque. Lorsque je la toucherai, cela signifiera qu'il y aura une réunion. Plus ici, cela devient trop risqué. Nous passerons par un des passages secrets qui mènent à Pré-au-Lard, et nous nous réunirons au Loup sauvage.

Le Loup Sauvage était un café, dont le propriétaire avait rejoint le clan. L'endroit n'était guère fréquenté pas les élèves.

Chaque élève présent reçut la marque ce soir là et c'est ainsi que naquit la première génération de Mangemorts. Tous repartirent fiers d'être sous les ordres d'un tel sorcier.

* * *

**RAR** : 

**Philoso** : Merci beaucoup de ta review, mais je pense faire des flash back sur son enfance pour expliquer certaines choses, j'ai un schéma assez précis de ce que je veux il faut juste que j'arrive a le formuler

**Lily** : Merci beaucoup, comme quoi les cours sont utiles, au moins pour écrire des fics lol, merci pour tes compliments

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Effectivement la fin tout le monde la connaît, mais ce qui c'est passé entre reste assez obscure, alors je vais tenté d'éclaircir cela !


End file.
